


DOMINUS

by D_Vie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dedicado a Alter321, F/M, Gen, Mayores de edad, No sé que escribo, Other, Post guerra, ministerio de magia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Vie/pseuds/D_Vie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despues de que dejó correr todo aquel largo y valioso tiempo (en el que pudo haberla abordado en el Ministerio de Magia) -¡al fin!- pudo poner en acción sus pensamientos. Al tercer día amaneció con el canto de un grillo en la ventana, se desperezó, levantó un cacharro cualquiera del suelo y con gran tino puso fin a la existencia de aquel ruidoso insecto, despues volvió a la cama hasta que reconoció que era el momento justo para despertar.<br/>----<br/>Para alter321. HBD!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	DOMINUS

**Author's Note:**

> A: alter321 14/Febrero que para La agenda del Señor Tenebroso de este año espera recibir de obsequio un fiction de Marcus Flint/Hermione Granger ¿MarcMione? ¿FlinGer? Sugiere que el Rated sea T ó M así que no esperen algo menos si se aventuran a leer la historia. Esta va por ti alter321, sé que no podrá compararse a tus hermosas y admirables historias.
> 
> Declaro: La saga de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, este escrito va sin ningún animo de lucro, y yo no obtengo más que la satisfacción de escribir supuestas historias que pudieron haber sido en otra vida una rotunda realidad.
> 
> Advertencia: No canon, se ignora totalmente el epilogo del último libro. Infidelidad, remordimientos y deseo por lo desconocido (?). Si esperas que Hermione se mantenga como una total mojigata, entonces querido lector, este no es tu fic.
> 
> Aclaración: Este fic participa en el Reto Anual "La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso" del forum "El Mapa del Mortífago."

**Ӝ**

Había cogido esa manía de pasar su lengua por sus dientes superiores desde que se los hubiera arreglado, ahora eran menos grandes, mas rectos y siempre los mantenía limpios. Se había vuelto fan de la higiene bucal desde que descubrió que una dentadura sana lo hacia un poco más atractivo a ojos de las mujeres. No es como si su físico lo suficientemente musculoso y cuan alto hubiera crecido hasta hace pocos años de su juventud tambien tuvieran algo que ver. No, definitivamente todo su atractivo se veía maximizado por su agradable sonrisa y la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban gracias a esta.

Nunca lo llegó a decir en voz alta, pero la idea era que en su tiempo no se consideró un joven muy apuesto, en ocasiones cayó en la cuenta de que parecía un adolescente enclenque, demasiado alto y poco estético, aunque para entonces poco le importó gracias a su estatus de sangre. ¡Salazar bendiga su ascendencia de linaje puro! Con eso era suficiente para rodearse de chicas dispuestas a hacerle algún favor como capitán de quidditch de Slytherin... Ahhhh, aquellos tiempos tan desenfrenados y turbios de sus años en Hogwarts.

Todo bien, fácil y accesible de una forma en la que no tenía que esforzarse más de lo debido para obtener lo que quería. Lo único malo de la vida es que todo lo bueno en algún punto tiene que acabar, y para él eso ocurrió despues de su graduación. Aquel verano de 1994 -donde Potter nuevamente se había metido en un problema grande con la muerte de Cedric- él mismo se anotó otro tanto a su recién iniciado marcador de problemas, según sus padres -el Señor y la Señora Flint- debía empezar a hacerse responsable de si mismo, por ende aquello incluía trabajar y conseguir una hermosa y joven prometida que fuera aceptada por la sociedad mágica. Lo primero en sí le resultó un tanto aterrador, era muy consiente de sus capacidades intelectuales, cuales brillaban más por su ausencia. Antes había soñado con ser un jugador profesional de quidditch, más, según los rumores, el señor tenebroso había vuelto y eso a él no le causaba la mínima gracia o siquiera le inspiraba a jugársela en algún equipo. Se decantó entonces por intentar entrar al ministerio, y sufrió todo lo que un niño rico podía sufrir para conseguir empleo. Al principio su puesto era algo de lo que alegrarse más, despues de un tiempo tuvo que ser reasignado gracias a la carencia de habilidad para el desempeño en el puesto... en resumidas cuentas se le tachaba de inútil. En su segundo puesto duró lo que dura una gripe en verano, el director de piso le había movido a otro debido a los diferentes accidentes que siempre sufría en la planta, en pocas palabras era demasiado lento para las cosas y siempre terminaba accidentándose al intentar acabarlas rápido. Ni hablar a los siguientes tres puestos en los que se desempeñó hasta que finalmente se rindió mandando a todo el Ministerio de Magia a la mierda.

En el verano de 1995 tomó todas sus pertenencias y se despidió de sus padres rogando a ambos que se mantuvieran a salvo mientras él se iba fuera a probar suerte. Los siguientes cuatro años de su vida pasaron entre pequeños tormentos y entrenamientos para enfilarse a alguna liga dispuesta a reclutarlo, en sus tiempos libres trató (Merlín sabe que lo hizo) de adiestrar su magia solo por el simple hecho de no ser tan tonto e inútil antes los ojos de nadie. Sobra decir que sus esfuerzos rindieron frutos y los siguientes tres años de su vida no fueron una total basura comparado con los anteriores en los que sus padres tuvieron que dejar Inglaterra para no ser el foco de atención del ahora muerto Lord Oscuro.

Magnifico y brillante, hasta que sus padres le recordaron que tal vez ya iba siendo hora de encontrar a una chica agradable y sentar cabeza.

El problema era que no se quería casar, le daba repelús el solo imaginarse sosteniendo la mano de una mujer con la que pasaría el resto de su vida atado, y a la cual estaba seguro que no podría respetar. Hasta el momento no había conocido a nadie que no estuviera interesada en su creciente fortuna, cada mujer que pasaba por su lecho creía que tendría la astucia y el poder suficiente de amarrarlo a ella, trataban de engañarlo con algún embarazo, intentaban que tomara algún filtro de amor mientras hablaban mal de él y sus terribles dientes cuando no estaba cerca. Fue una burla y algo que lo dejó un poco marcado, sus jodidos dientes. Esos que no paraba de repasar con su lengua mientras estaba acomodado en una banca de un parque _muggle_ cualquiera, vestido a como la moda _muggle_ lo requería... aunque había mucho negro de por medio.

Las mujeres que lo conocieron con su antigua dentadura y que figuraron en su cama por contadas ocasiones, en una ardida venganza, tendían a hablar cosas que él preferiría dejar en el pasado, pero que coincidentemente ellas no podían olvidar. Eso lo molestaba, lo fácil que se había vuelto identificar a cada una de ellas. La abusadora, la interesada, la rencorosa, la vengativa, la usurera, la timadora, la ladrona... y así seguía una larga lista en la que nunca le había tocado encontrarse con alguna buena mujer.

¿Porqué?

Las chicas buenas nunca miran al tipo malo y tonto más de una vez; y él podría ser todo lo malo que muchos creían, pero no era tonto. Solo trataba de ser un poco imparcial a pesar de que siempre era de los primeros en intentar quitar la seriedad del asunto. No podía mentirse asi mismo diciendo que era un buen tipo, con gustos buenos y buenos amigos, ni nada por el estilo de la bondad, ¿Para qué? Se conocía lo suficiente para saber sus gustos, para ser consiente de las personas con las que se juntaba, y para reconocer la cama de la chica en turno. ¡Incluso sabía hasta donde llegaban sus capacidades mágicas y deportivas! Definitivamente no era un tonto y no estaba intentando engañar a nadie bajo su seria expresión de desalmado total, los tontos eran aquellos que creían que era un cuerpo lleno de maldad pura.

Se levantó con una sonrisa en sus labios y metiendo sus manos en las bolsas de la gabardina negra que se traía encima caminó con pasó lento, aún recordando sus buenos y malos momentos, aunque muchos pensarían que el mayor porcentaje de sus buenos momentos siempre llevarían algo de maldad. No es que no estuvieran en lo cierto pero tampoco iba a admitir que realmente era así.

Se desperezó con su breve andar hasta dar con una cafetería que mantenía su fachada de estilo victoriano, y se adentró al lugar sin reserva alguna. Dentro todo era cálido, un contraste muy agradable en diferencia del frío que se intensificaba al caer de la tarde. Fijó su vista en la pequeña fila que había desde la caja registradora hasta él y esperó su turno; amaba el café que hacían los _muggles_ , y más aún todas esas formas que tenían por inventarse nuevos ingredientes y tentepie, como el café con crema y chocolate o el más sencillo que llevaba licor de cerezas y canela, y este otro que tenía un aroma intenso al igual que su sabor, cargado de frescura y calidez. El té por otro lado -aunque era de sus predilectos- prefería tomarlo en la comodidad de su hogar a pesar de que estuviera acompañado de la intempestuosa soledad. Cosa de gente de alta clase del mundo mágico.

Solo fuera de su mundo se permitía ser un poco más atrevido en cuanto a experiencias _muggles_ se tratara.

—Tenga una agradable tarde, ¿Qué desea ordenar? —captó su atención una señorita al otro lado del mostrador, vestida con uniforme que siempre le parecía por de más gracioso con ese mandil atado a su cintura y la camisa y gorro con el logo del local.

Él sonrió dispuesto a lo que venía, hasta que un notable golpe contra su espalda lo interrumpió.

—¡Lo siento!—dijo una agradable voz haciendo que la mirara de soslayo.

Una mata de pelo se atravesó en su visión a la par de que un suave aroma inundo su nariz, opacando de forma abrumadora el olor del café recién tostado.

—No hay problema—respondió un poco descolocado.

—Permitame pagar su pedido, no ha sido mi intención chocar contra usted de esa forma.

Dio un vistazo hacia la señorita tras la barra esperando que ella entendiera el ambiente y entonce giró completamente hasta la joven que rebuscaba frenéticamente en su bolsa de mano.

—He dicho que no hay problema—insistió observando su nuca llena de risos castaños que luchaban por librarse del moño en el que eran asfixiados.

Ella chistó por lo bajo, apurada por no poder encontrar lo que buscaba. Alzó su rostro, sus labios apretados hasta formar una linea y su nariz respingona ligeramente arrugada así como su ceño que demostraba lo avergonzada que estaba por no poder tener las suficientes monedas para invitarle el café que le había ofrecido. —Lo siento—dijo nuevamente mientras negaba, por un momento ella lo miró a los ojos como creyendo haberlo reconocido.

Él sonrío, claro que no lo reconocería. Ambos vivían en mundos diferentes, uno en el que ella trabajaba para el Ministerio de Magia y donde él era un famoso jugador de Quidditch, y hasta donde recordaba ella nunca había sido una aficionada a ese deporte.

—No te preocupes—dijo tomándola de pronto por su ante brazo cuando vio que ella tenía la intención de marcharse—, permiteme que sea yo quien te invite algo caliente para tomar.

Ella estaba apunto de negarse cuando la señorita tras la barra ofreció bollos de canela logrando captar la atención de la bruja que se mantuvo a su lado. Pareció titubear un momento antes de pedir algo.

—Un Cappuccino... por favor— pidió a penas viendo de soslayo los bollos de canela.

— ¿No te apetece nada más?— preguntó con cautela tratando de no ser tan servicial a la vez que ocultaba lo divertido que se encontraba por la situación.

—Solo eso esta bien—dijo en un suave murmullo, a penas girándose a verlo.

—Un par de esos bollos, y un café con esencia de zarzamoras, licor de cereza, endulzado con una onza de caramelo y crema batida con canela espolvoreada por encima—pidió con una sonrisa mientras observaba como la chica se apuraba a apuntar lo pedido.

La bruja a su lado trató de no preguntar por su curiosa orden.

—De verdad, no me molestaría que pidieras algo más—ante la ligera negativa de ella asintió.

— ¿Podrían anotar sus nombres aquí?—dijo entonces la señorita con una hoja de apuntes y un bolígrafo en su mano, conociéndoselo primero a la castaña, y después recibiéndolo él donde anotó Marc dos puntos y una linea que trataba de parecerse a una sonrisa. Sobre el suyo, destacando en pequeñas letras redondeadas el nombre de Hermione. —Vuelvo en un momento— y no tardó más de dos minutos antes de entregar la orden con el nombre de cada uno pintado en el vaso blanco desechable de café.

— ¿Te importaría que te acompañase a tomar el café? Odio mucho tener que sentarme mientras todos me observan sin justificación aparente— y aunque al principio pensó que sería mejor invitarla en vez de preguntar, decidió jugárselas apelando al buen corazón de ella, la cual lo miró tratando de descifrar que era lo que en realidad quería. —Te prometo que no muerdo—agregó, tragándose un "a menos de que quieras". Dudando un poco terminó por aceptar, tomando asiento donde él retiró un poco la silla para que se acomodara.

El silencio no tardó en caer de forma pesada entre ambos. Hermione lo miraba de tanto en tanto mientras trataba de disfrutar de su Capuccino, observando como su oscuro cabello -todo desordenado- caía sobre su frente hasta cubrir parte de sus ojos, que tenían un color que le era difícil describir, aun no se decantaba por el verde o el gris, tal vez un poco de ambos era una opción, eran como un color pardo, una mezcla de los dos colores que convivían en sintonia. Apartó su mirada en cuanto él la atrapó observándolo.

Sonrió de lado por la reacción tan atolondrada e impropia de alguien como ella. Removiendo un poco su indiscutible mezcla de sabores en el vaso, la miró con cierta atención. A simple vista parecía una chica muy normal, con sus ojos grandes de un color semejante al caramelo, una pequeña nariz respingona pringada con pequeñas y apenas visibles pecas, y poseedora de un par de labios pequeños y rellenos que mantenían en ellos el color de una cereza, sus cabellos desordenados en ondas rebeldes no le hacían pensar más que en chocolate fundido... tal vez debió pedir un poco de eso sobre la crema que ya de por si sola sabía bastante bien. Volvió sus ojos a la pequeña bolsa de papel sobre la mesa y sacó de ella uno de los bollos, su textura era suave y esponjosa, se sentía realmente divertido al tacto ya que mientras hundía un dedo la masa se hundía con el y volvía a su forma cuando dejaba de hacer presión.

Apenas notó como Hermione lo miraba con profunda curiosidad, como si lo que estuviera haciendo realmente fuera interesante. — ¿Te apetece? Creo que yo no podré con ambos—justifico ofreciéndole la bolsa, un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus femeninas mejillas haciendo que él pensara en seguida en las fresas.

—Gracias—respondió extendiendo su mano hacia él. Fue apenas un roce que ambos llegaron a sentir cuando sus dedos se encontraron sobre el papel, Hermione trató de no demostrar lo nerviosa que aquello la había puesto. —Así que... Marc ¿No?—trató de alejar su atención de los largos dedos de él.

—Algo así—mordió el bollo, y lo saboreó con una sonrisa al sentir su sabor y textura inundar su paladar. —, ¿Hermione?—ella asintió en respuesta degustando de igual forma su bollo— ¿Trabajas cerca?—ella volvió a asentir—Y eres de por aquí...

—Algo así—sonrió al fin con su respuesta— ¿Realmente la gente siempre te mira?

—Puedes comprobarlo tu misma.

Hermione oteó con disimulo al rededor, varias mujeres y hombres ojeaban en su dirección de vez en cuando, tratando de que no los atraparan en el acto. Sus labios se curvaron devolviendo su atención al hombre sentado frente a ella.

—Aunque esta vez no es solo a mi a quien contemplan—dijo él ocultando una sonrisa tras su café.

Negando, paladeo el sabor del Capuccino en su boca, el calor llenándola de una forma tan reconfortante que la hizo suspirar.

— ¿Siempre eres tan callada?

— ¿Siempre invitas a alguna chica cualquier café en busca de compañía?

—Bueno, realmente eres a la primera persona que invito a tomar algo sin segundas intenciones—y realmente estaba siendo sincero, cuando la reconoció no esperaba más que aceptar su disculpa y continuar con su vida como si nada, hasta que notó su apuro y el poco dinero que cargaba encima y -como el alma bondadosa que no era- decidió pagar por ella, hasta que algún bicho _muggle_ lo picó haciendo que las palabras volaran por su boca sin ponerse siquiera a pensar. Gajes de aprender a aceptar ciertas cosas con soltura, y al parecer Hermione Granger no era una excepción a esa regla que había aprendido a valorar. —Siempre puedes preguntar a nuestra amable señorita tras la barra, vengo muy seguido, y de no ser por que siempre pido algo distinto ella tendría mi café listo desde antes que lo ordenara—presumió a conciencia, lamiendo un poco de la crema que aún le quedaba.

Hermione río con soltura, y negó moviendo su rostro a la par que unos rebeldes mechones chocaban contra sus mejillas. —No es necesario, ya va siendo hora que me marche. Fue agradable charlar con usted, Marc— se despidió poniendo su bolsa sobre su hombro.

—Fue placentero—convino, levantándose al mismo tiempo que ella solo por la costumbre de hacerlo siempre frente a una dama como muestra de respeto. La vio atravesar la puerta del local y cruzar la calle, no habían tenido una charla como tal, solo se habían limitado a señalar lo obvio, como sus nombres y la gente que nunca paraba de mirarlo a él e incluso a ella. No llegaron a tutearse como tal, y siguiendo un patrón que era trazado por una sociedad de alta estirpe midieron una parte del terreno al que se enfrentaban, y Hermione se había marchado con menos información de la que él ya poseía de ella, no era una desventaja, era simplemente que ella no lograba asociar su actual fisionomía con aquel chico de dientes grandes y chuecos. No le molestaba, en absoluto, a fin de cuentas solía pasarle muy a menudo, no muchos habían estado presente en su vida durante los últimos años, y si Hermione en alguna ocasión había escuchado el nombre de Marcus Flint ovacionado por cientos de admiradores le seria muy difícil llegar a la conclusión de que él era el mismo tipo.

Con una sonrisa trazada en sus labios terminó el resto de su café, y se marchó dejando antes una pequeña propina sobre la mesita.

* * *

Marcus se despertó gracias a la insistencia de unos dedos que trazaban la figura de su abdomen. Gruñó tirando todo su brazo sobre el delgado cuerpo de la incauta que se arriesgo a levantarlo. —No estoy de humor, duérmete — refunfuñó. Sus cejas fruncidas, y su cuerpo agotado por todo el ejercicio al que se había sometido la pasada noche, además claro de una larga y placentera sesión de sexo. La sintió moverse hasta situarse a _horcajadas*_ sobre él, y gruñó al percibir la humedad de su centro contra su erección matutina, sin preámbulo alguno la penetró alzando su cadera contra ella, haciéndola gemir por la intensidad y profundidad del embiste. La giró hasta tenerla bajo su cuerpo, recorriendo su suave y largo cuello con su recta nariz. Ambas manos en sus nalgas, sin dejar de mecerse dentro y fuera, generando así un placer entre ambos que lo llevo a exhalar con fuerza y azotar sus pelvis con más brío y exigencia. Ella se sostenía con ambas manos en sus hombros, sollozó sonidos de placer a su oído, y gritó su nombre al tocar la cumbre de su propio placer. A penas y la chica en turno tuvo la energía para soportar la intensidad con la que Marcus aún arremetía contra su centro.

Salió de la cama dejándola retozar entre un enredo de sabanas y fluidos, y se dirigió a tomar una ducha rápida. Había despabilado lo suficiente como para no querer quedarse en el lecho de esa mujer tan conformista, se vistió con apenas las ropas que había tomado al salir de su propio apartamento la ante noche, un pantalón color caqui, camisa azul clara, un abrigo de pana gris, y una gorrita muy graciosa que se había comprado en Londres muggle hace más de un año. Se calzó con unos finos zapatos en contraste de toda su ropa, y se marchó sin ninguna palabra de despedida, dejando a la mujer sumergida en el dolor que ella misma se había generado al buscarlo.

Caminó sobre la calzada, sus manos metidas en las bolsas del abrigo, sentía como su nariz se enfriaba, gracias a Merlín sus orejas no sufrían la misma suerte por la gorrita. Exhaló aire caliente que enseguida volvió vapor el frío aire de invierno

No tardó en dar con su cafetería favorita, y entrando logró ver una mata de rizos castaños, sonrió al verla tan centrada en su lectura, con un café y un par de pastelillos sobre su mesa, sus piernas estaban cruzadas y envueltas en unas oscuras medias que destacaban con los botines de gamuza que cubrían sus pies, la visión se le antojo demasiado sensual gracias a aquel pantalón corto que le cubría hasta las rodillas y el ligero suéter de rayas blancas y negras con las largas mangas recogidas sobre sus antebrazos.

Realmente no esperaba volver a encontrarse con ella después de aquella vez en la que se estrelló contra su espalda. Pasó a su lado sin intentar llamar su atención y ordenó un café con esencia de vainilla, ron de leche, endulzado con caramelo, en la cima se atrevió a pedir que le agregaran crema con pringas de nuez moscada y chocolate fundido. Minutos después pagó y caminó hasta situarse a un lado de Hermione que se acomodaba sus rizos tras la oreja.

— ¿Te importa si tomo ese asiento libre?— preguntó atrayendo su atención a él, sus ojos -como caramelo- brillaron al reconocerlo.

Asintió con una suave sonrisa— No, adelante—señaló dejando su lectura de lado, sorprendiendo un poco a Marcus por la acción.

—A decir verdad no esperaba volver a verte de nuevo—confesó recargándose sobre un puño y tomando un poco de merengue con su dedo indice libre.

—Podría decir lo mismo.

— ¿Qué hace una bella mujer tan sola en una cafetería, un día tan agradable como hoy?

—Le aseguro que no es por la compañía que usted me ofrece, y fuera hace suficiente frío como para no salir—respondió tomando un trago de su café negro, disimulando cuanto le agradaba volver a verlo. Hermione oteó a Marc, que parecía muy conforme con el sabor de su café, su cabello estaba cubierto por un gorro que le pareció gracioso.

— Puedo quitármelo si gustas—señaló su cabeza y antes de que ella pudiera responder se despojó de la gorra. Pequeñas y gruesas hebras de cabello negro cubrían su cabeza hasta la nuca, corto pero elegante a su parecer y el del estilista que se lo había arreglado después de bastante tiempo de llevarlo desordenado. —Me gusta tenerlo corto, refresca durante el verano, aunque no me defiende muy bien del invierno—dijo divertido, viendo como ella asentía como respuesta. Por un momento le pareció que se distraía con algún recuerdo.

—Ron prefiere no cortárselo por más que insisto en que lo haga—susurró no muy consiente de sus palabras.

— ¿Ron?—curioseó pese a que era totalmente consiente de quien era, y que significaba para ella.

— ¿Eh?—soltó con duda.

—Acabas de decir que un tal Ron odia cortarse el cabello—le explicó con diversión— ¿Sucede algo malo?

—No, para nada—negó mirando hacia otro lado—, solo estoy un poco distraída.

— ¿Y quien es este Ron, un amigo tal vez?—se aventuró, esperando a saber cuanto estaba dispuesta a hablar con un extraño que ya había conocido en el pasado.

—Ya no estoy tan segura de que es o de lo que puede ser.

Okay, estaban teniendo problemas en el paraíso, y eso logró incomodarlo un poco. Tomó más de su café, sintiéndose incapaz de cambiar la conversación.

— ¿Puedo saber a que te dedicas?— preguntó Hermione con interés renovado.

Marcus contuvo un suspiro de alivio y sonrió. — Claro, yo juego profesionalmente en un equipo deportivo—dijo con sorna—tienes ante ti a un gran jugador.

Hermione río ante el sonido pomposo de su voz — ¿En serio?

—Enserio, ahora estamos fuera de las canchas aunque aún nos mantenemos en los entrenamientos cada tres días, ya sabes, cosas de rendimiento físico y mental—le guiñó un ojo—, por lo cual soy uno de los hombres más sanos que puedas conocer—y hablaba en serio. Debido a su carrera profesional se mantenía bajo un rigoroso entrenamiento y tambien era sometido cada semestre a exámenes de salud. Él por su parte visitaba cada mes a los medimagos. Sí, se había vuelto ademas de un fan jurado de la salud bucal, un maníaco por saber que tan saludable mantenía su cuerpo.

—Debes estar orgulloso—expresó, una refrescante risa brotando de sus labios.

—Y ¿Qué es lo que lees?—curioseo, interesado en ver la reacción que ella tendría.

—Nada interesante— y viendo la ceja alzada de él explicó: —Solo es una novela romántica, sobre un hombre que hace todo lo posible por obtener un lugar en la clase alta. Y a que no te crees cual es su motivación—rodó los ojos y ante la interrogante mirada de él continuó: — ¡Una mujer! Todo lo hace por una chica que jamás lo vería más de dos veces gracias a su estatus social.

Marcus la veía con profundo interés mientras ella no comprendía por que el protagonista de esa novela de época actuaba de forma humillante por una chica. —De eso debe tratarse el amor—dijo por lo bajo—, de darlo todo por alguien que jamas te miraría dos veces a menos de que tú hicieras todo lo posible por al menos escucharla decir tu nombre.

Hermione lo miró como atraída por sus palabras— ¿Crees eso?

—No es como si precisamente yo creyera enteramente en el amor, pero he conocido hombres capaces de darlo todo por una mujer que no los ama, así que sí, probablemente yo creo que de eso debe tratarse. O al menos debe ser una de las tantas formas de amar. ¿Tú podrías mirar dos veces a una persona que siempre figuró como el malo de la historia?—quiso saber ya entrado en el tema.

Hermione lo oteó, tratando de identificar si de verdad estaba siendo honesto. Marcus temió por un breve momento que ella utilizara Legeremancia en él y descubriera que le había ocultado el hecho de quien era en realidad, no quería tener que justificar los años en Hogwarts en los que no fue muy amable con ella y los otros dos bichos héroes del mundo mágico. Aunque incluirlos a ellos y la palabra mundo en una oración le parecía una reverenda exageración.

—Trataría de comprender por que es así, aunque no niego que al principio dudaría en acercarme a una persona que no ha demostrado ser muy buena desde el inicio.

— Que tal si solo es así por la forma en la que fue criado, ¿Y si su infancia no fue tan buena? O que tal que sus padres exigían mucho de él; o tal vez reaccionaba de forma cruel como defensa ante lo tonto que era, por que no quería que nadie se burlara de su bajo intelecto.

Respiró profundo, algo molesto consigo mismo por dejar salir de sus labios palabras que antes no habría dicho en voz alta.

—Bueno, ¿Cómo podría saberlo sin antes verlo una segunda vez?—cuestionó—, tendría que armarme de valor y demostrarle que realmente puede confiar en mi antes de poder conocer nada de él—sonrió. —Y realmente, ¿A quien nos estamos refiriendo cuando dices todo eso?

Marcus chistó por lo bajo. —A nadie en especial, solo que de pronto pensé eso y no pude evitar sentir curiosidad en saber tu opinión—murmuró rendido. No quería que ella lo asociara a algo que tal vez fue, pudo ser, o simplemente no fue. —Una disculpa, creo que exageré mi reacción.

Hermione negó, y extendiendo su mano tomó los dedos de él que reposaban sobre la mesa. Ambos no supieron como actuar por unos segundos. —No hay problema—susurró con suavidad, no atreviéndose a retirar su mano lejos de él.

Marcus, por su parte, no pudo ignorar como se sentía la forma en la que sus pieles parecía llamarse, y antes de razonarlo con más profundidad giró su mano tomando con sus dedos los de ella, cerrándolos en un agarre firme y cálido. Era realmente suave, y podía notar manchas de tinta en las puntas de sus yemas asi como en sus uñas, estaban algo rojas quizá por la temperatura del café, y aun así a su parecer Hermione poseía unos dedos muy finos y lindos. No pudo apartar sus ojos de su mano por un tiempo, dudoso de lo que podría encontrarse en los ojos de la bruja al mirarla.

—Creo que estoy tomándome una libertad que no merezco—soltó su mano, sin animarse a aclarar algo que estaba por demás justificar, ella seguramente entendería que él no pretendía ir más allá de lo que ella deseara.

Quizá de haber levantado la mirada de la mesa, habría podido notar la sonrisa con la que lo miraba, una curiosa luz parecía bailar en sus ojos así como en sus labios.

Marcus por su parte era incapaz de aceptar que aquello hubiera estado fuera de lugar, ella lo había tomado por sorpresa primero, y lo había hecho sentir como si realmente necesitara de su tacto, de su caridad y de su compresión, algo que de alguna forma le hería el orgullo, aunque con Hermione presente parecía que el sentimiento lo dejaba olvidado en el suelo por mucho tiempo, ahí revolcándose con su temple y astucia. ¿Qué le pasaba con ella? Sí, era muy bonita pero tambien era muy común, o al menos todo lo normal que él quería creer que era. Quizá solo sentía una leve atracción pasajera, un ligero encaprichamiento tal vez, eso o ya se le estaba zafando algo en la cabeza por que ¡Valga el honor de Merlín en tanga rosa! Él realmente no estaba seguro de por que habló de algo como el amor y toda esa mierda cursilera que no sabía que se guardaba, ahora era demasiado consiente de esa parte de él que tendía a pensar profundamente. ¡Ojalá y hubiera sido así en Hogwarts! No hubiera tenido que pasar por la vergüenza de repetir curso. También estaba este otro detalle, él siempre había sido un tipo áspero, tomaba lo que quería cuando quería, y si su cuerpo ahora la quería a ella, entonces la tendría. No era que tuviera que pensar mucho sobre todo, eso era algo más propio de ella, y si tenía problemas con el Weasley era algo que al no le importaba, pero vaya que si le convenía. Dando un suspiro alzó su mirada a la bruja. —Pero realmente no me arrepiento de hacerlo.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> [Ojos]: Observar/Vigilar/Ver/Mirar
> 
> [Horcajadas]: Bueno, de hecho me encontré con la sorpresa de que tal vez haya alguno por ahí que no sepa a que se refiere esta expresión, y es sencillo, estar a ahorcajadas sobre alguien es tener las piernas a cada lado de equis cosa, animal o persona, como un ejemplo sencillo el montar en caballo se puede señalar como estar a horcajadas sobre el equino, aunque suele malinterpretarse por personas que no conocen el termino, por lo que es más común decir montar que ahorcajar.


End file.
